Chats with Master
by HikariHana97
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian discover each other in an online chatroom. Fun times ensue.


**Remembering Promises**

So I decided to have a go at writing a fic by incorporating some kind of instant messaging format. Personally, I find it easier to write for Sebastian most of the time, so if Ciel's super OCC at any point, let me know and I'll fix it up! I feel like sometimes the Ciel and Sebastian in my head are slightly different to the Ciel and Sebastian in the anime and manga (well, I mean other than the obvious deviation from their characters anyway _).

I've tried to write from Ciel's perspective, since last time I focused more on Sebastian…hopefully it's okay. :3 Also, I really wanna play around with Ciel's and Sebastian's screen names, so stick with me with those. Suggestions are more than welcome XD.

DISCLAIMER: First, I unfortunately don't own the rights to any characters from Yana Toboso's Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) series.

* * *

 _This is a conversation between_ _ **S &Michaelis **__and yourself,_ _ **CPhantom.**_

My screen lit up, pinging an incessant little ping to let me know someone was trying to message me privately. Rolling my eyes, I slowly stretched my neck and clicked unhurriedly onto the blinking tab open in my browser. The screenname I saw had me glancing confusedly toward the door of my study, then back at the bold, offensive screenname glaring at me from the screen.

 **S &Michaelis: **Hello Young Master

Shifting in my seat a little and giving the door another fleeting look, I poised my fingers over the keyboard. Before I really knew what I was doing, my fingers were moving efficiently over the keys.

 **CPhantom** : Sebastian. Is there a reason you're messaging me?

Sebastian's reply was almost immediate, as if he'd known what I'd write before I'd even thought of it myself.

 **S &Michaelis**: I'm sure I do have a reason. Before I continue, is there anything you need Young Master?

I rolled my eyes and quickly assessed whether I felt like a late-night treat. Smirking at the screen, I decided my treat could wait.

 **CPhantom:** I'm fine for the moment Sebastian. Is there anything _you_ need?

 **S &Michaelis: **It is not a butler's place to need anything but orders from his master.

Huffing, I swear to god I could _feel_ the haughty, judicious smirk on his face through the bluish glow of the screen. Honestly I'm not quite sure if it irritated or amused me; most likely a grating combination of the two emotions.

 **S &Michaelis: **You're bored. I can sense it.

 **CPhantom:** What did I say about tuning into me without my express permission?

 **S &Michaelis: **I don't have to use our contract to sense it Master. I can practically feel your feet tapping away at the floor from my room.

 **CPhantom:** Are you trying to be cute?

 **S &Michaelis: **Not at all Young Master. I simply thought you would appreciate my sense of wit in such a state of absolute disinterest

 **CPhantom:** Keep your wit to yourself

 **S &Michaelis: **Is that an order?

 **CPhantom:** Do I have to make it an order?

 **CPhantom:** Seriously…are you purposefully trying to make my night more challenging than it needs to be?

 **S &Michaelis: **I wouldn't dream of it

 **CPhantom:** Sure you wouldn't. Don't think I don't notice when you go out of my way to make my day more difficult

I was tapping my foot in earnest to the empty beat of my heart. With a frown, I remembered the day before and the tiny 'slip-ups' Sebastian had had while trying to tend to me. Forgetting a spoon when he'd brought me tea, putting my cutlery in the wrong positions during lunch, 'accidentally' running out the hot water while 'cleaning the many dishes I had piled up during the day'. It was unimaginable for Sebastian to ever make a mistake, so I'd known straight away he had been messing around on purpose. Somehow, I knew he had become just as bored as I had in our current residence, taking on odd jobs to pass the time. Not that I'd ever admit it, but it almost made me long for the days I had worked as the Queen's watchdog, solving bloody murder after bloody murder. The life of a demon had become tiresome after the initial novelty of immortality had worn off to reveal the truth of an existence condemned.

 **S &Michaelis: **I would never go out of my way…

 **CPhantom:** Well you weren't making mistakes purely by accident, I know that for sure

 **S &Michaelis: **I'm glad you think so highly of me Young Master, to think that I never make a mistake

 **CPhantom:** You yourself told me that as a butler of the Phantomhive household, you wouldn't be worth your salt if you couldn't do something as simple as tend to a 'child' such as myself

 **S &Michaelis: **Like usual Young Master, you are quite right

 **CPhantom:** Save the pleasantness for another time, I know you're up to something

Hearing an ominous thump from another room, I tensed slightly before sighing and glaring in the direction of where I knew Sebastian would be; reclined on his generous double bed with only the nightstand lamp on and the sheets in perfect order. I imagined his hair, the tips still wet from the shower I'd heard him have not half an hour before; I could see the shorter strands at the base of his neck curling slightly, as if revolting from the orderly straightness of the rest of his hair. In my mind, I could even see the quirk of his lips, curling slightly at the corners as he planned whatever deviousness he had in mind.

 **CPhantom:** What are you wearing right now?

I hit enter without even thinking about what I'd written, then realised just how it would sound. I'd forayed into internet dating enough times in the past to know that I wasn't just asking about Sebastian's attire out of sheer curiosity. A creeping blush heated the tips of my ears and I groaned quietly to myself.

 **S &Michaelis: **My pyjamas. Even if we only 'sleep' for the sake of routine and appearances Young Master, surely you're not so absent minded not to realise that?

 _Asshole._

 **CPhantom:** Watch yourself Sebastian

And I realised I'd never actually seen Sebastian wearing pyjamas before. Despite myself, I was curious. Whatever could my stoic, devilish (in every sense of the word) butler choose for his sleeping attire?

 **CPhantom:** Which pyjamas are you wearing?

What was it about instant messaging that took away the simple ability to think before 'speaking'? Had all of my good sense flown out the window?! _Yeah you're real smooth, idiot._ I mean, it wasn't like Sebastian and I hadn't…found comfort in each other before (to put it mildly). It was just…there was something about sexting (for lack of a better term) that just seemed so much dirtier. No wonder Sebastian had suggested it.

 **S &Michaelis: **What pyjamas would you like me to be wearing Young Master?

 _Real slick, Sebastian._ Feeling like I'd finally figured out his game, I smiled at the faint reflection of myself in the computer screen before quickly thinking about how I wanted our little game to pan out. If all went well, Sebastian would be in my room and noticeably _lacking_ pyjamas before I had time to think too carefully about what I was actually doing.

 **CPhantom:** You strike me as the kind of man who wears nothing but the night air for pyjamas

 **S &Michaelis: **What makes you think that?

He was smirking, I could tell. I don't know how, maybe years of spending time watching and analysing him…either way I knew it and I hated it. This was a game, and if one thing hadn't changed in me over the many years of immortality I'd already lived, it was my stubborn competitive streak.

 **CPhantom:** You're too in love with yourself to want to cover up

 _Take that._

 **S &Michaelis: **I'm not sure if I've explained this Young Master, but it's in a demon's nature to embody sin…narcissism is technically one of the seven deadly sins if you don't remember correctly

 _Know it all._

 **CPhantom:** You didn't deny it at least

 **S &Michaelis: **I didn't confirm your theory either

 _Pedantic know it all._

 **CPhantom:** I'm just going to assume that I'm right. I usually am.

 **S &Michaelis: **That you are

 **CPhantom:** Flattery, as I've told you many times, will get you nowhere

 **S &Michaelis: **Are you really sure that's quite true?

 **CPhantom:** I'm quite capable of making my own strengths known thank you very much

 **S &Michaelis: **I won't argue with you there

 _Of course not._ An image of him, lounging carelessly across the length of his bed, wearing nothing but a sheet popped into my head and I felt my body tense readily in response.

 **CPhantom:** So you can send me images now? What are you, psychic snapchat?

 **S &Michaelis: **I'm going to ignore that comment

 **S &Michaelis: **And what makes you think I'm sending you images? Your mind is your own.

 _Liar._ I knew it was him, the image was too clear and vivid to be of my own psyche. Images sent from him were always clear as a photograph, and lasted sometimes as long as a few minutes before fading into the background of my mind. I appreciated the mental image before it faded away.

 **CPhantom:** How do you do it? Send images through our link?

 **S &Michaelis: **I'm honestly surprised you haven't yet figured it out for yourself, Young Master.

 **CPhantom:** Just tell me how

 **S &Michaelis: **Yes, my Lord.

 _Guess old habits die hard. At least he knows when an order is an order._ Sometimes, the line between what were orders and what were requests got fuzzy. With the barrier of class separating them no longer, the only thing really making Ciel any superior was the contract itself, which he had been told could often be susceptible to change over long periods of time. After all, the contract was as much a part of both of them as a memory, not always present, but right at the forefront of their minds to be called upon when necessary. Like a memory though, over time the contract lost meaning, and the details became muddled and unclear.

 **S &Michaelis: **Imagine very clearly the image you want to send. Pick out very specific details you want to make sure are in the image. Colours and scents even. Then, like when you're summoning your demon form, call on the power of the contract and send it through our link. It's more instinct than anything, Young Master.

 _Yeah okay. I can do that._

Leaving him to wait, I thought quietly to myself before deciding on just what I wanted to make him see. Instead of creating a new image out of nothing, I drew on a distinct memory instead.

Sebastian had me tied to the wall-mounted candelabras in one of the old mansions with leather manacles. My arm muscles were straining with the effort of keeping myself from simply falling forward. I was naked, save for the intricately tied silk rope criss-crossing over my bare body. The red was stark against my pale skin and in the shadows of the dim room, looked almost alive with every slight movement I made. I was looking up at him through my hair, which was falling over my face and tipped with sweat. In the shadow cast over my face, you could faintly see the defiant line of my mouth, turned up ever so slightly in a challenging leer. Peppered over every inch of visible skin were tiny red marks, like kiss marks that would not wash off. In the periphery, was Sebastian's silhouette, naked save for the long riding crop gripped lightly in his right hand. He toward over my prostrate form, his ready stance promising more than just a few pecks from the crop.

 _Enjoy that image, bastard._

It was a moment before I heard the muted ping of the messenger again.

 **S &Michaelis: **Such a fond memory…

 **CPhantom:** You made so many promises that day you've yet to fulfil

 **S &Michaelis: **We have an eternity, young one, what's another day of anticipation?

 **CPhantom:** For a demon, you're not really much of a hedonist are you? That's actually quite a surprise

 **S &Michaelis: **All good things to those who wait, Young Master

 **CPhantom:** I've never been good at waiting

 **S &Michaelis: **I'm glad to see you're at least aware of some of your misgivings

 **CPhantom:** Shut up

 **S &Michaelis: **Do you really want me to?

 _Yes. No. Never. Never ever._

 **CPhantom:** You know what? I've actually forgotten some of the promises you made me that day. Would you care to job my memory?

It was a few moments before he replied, and I knew he was deliberately making me wait. I'd already lost the game, I was under his spell and I was hanging on his every word. For all my bravado and impetuousness, I knew what he could give me, and I wanted it bad. More than I could even admit to myself.

 **S &Michaelis: **Should I list them in order?

 _Asshole. Bastard. Stupid, cocky butler._

I didn't reply, instead waiting for him to continue. The room was heavy with the sigh I knew he'd let out in the privacy of his own room.

 **S &Michaelis: **I promised that I'd take you out on the balcony of our new home in the city and fuck you over the edge

But he never did. It had turned out that the 'balcony' in our new home was little more than a ledge just peeking over the lip of the lounge room window. The disappointment at a missed opportunity rose in me, but I pushed it away, eager to read more.

 **S &Michaelis: **I promised that when I did fuck you over the balcony, that I would tie you there as I spanked you. I promised that if you happened to scream out, which I knew you would, I would leave you there all night

 **S &Michaelis: **I promised you that when we eventually moved to New York, which we would the following decade, I'd take you to Central Park at night and take you in the trees, like an animal

 **S &Michaelis: **I promised I'd teach you how to perform a lap dance for me

My face reddened as I remembered asking him about ways I could please him more. I'd grown - well, matured - since then.

 **S &Michaelis: **I promised I'd fuck you for days on end

 **S &Michaelis: **I promised I'd take you down to Hell and fuck you on every surface of my home

 **S &Michaelis: **I made so many promises that night

 _You're leaving one out…_ Out of all the promises Sebastian had made me that night, there was one I'd taken an instant interest in. Every time I mentioned it afterwards that had only earned me an appraising look and a firm dismissive shake of his head. I never ordered him to fulfil his promise; I knew that is Sebastian was refusing me something, it would have been for good reason. It seemed that trend was fated to continue.

 **S &Michaelis: **I promised to take you in demon form

 _He said it. Oh god. He remembered._ My mind buzzed with promising thoughts and ideas, trying to figure out a way to convince Sebastian to fulfil that particular promise sometime in the near future. Even after all of our time together, I'd only seen blurred mirages of Sebastian's demon form as he tried to explain to me how to change into mine. What I sensed around him in the times the veil between his 'human' form and demon form was thinnest was difficult to describe with words. It was almost like he became a black hole in the fabric of the universe, pulling everything - light, sound, heat, scent…me - toward himself. He became the centre of the universe he was that powerful. The only sound that ever escaped was the faint sound of ruffling wings and clicking boots.

 **CPhantom:** Are you ever going to fulfil those promises?

 **S &Michaelis: **I'd expected you to order me to many times in the past. I must say I'm still surprised you haven't

 _Interesting. It's almost as if he_ wants _me to order him._

I changed tactic slightly, promises of passionate nights ahead put on hold.

 **CPhantom:** Do you take pleasure from receiving my orders, Sebastian?

Silence. His lack of reply was different to those before; they had been deliberate, this was seemingly out of shock. I wondered if I'd guessed wrong and made a complete ass of myself before I noticed the small icon in the chat window indicating Sebastian was typing a response. I felt my heart quicken slightly, the anticipation affecting me more than it probably should have.

 **S &Michaelis: **I don't know if I'd call it 'pleasure'. Maybe a deep sense of satisfaction. I know now that you only order me to do something if you really want, or need it. I like seeing you give in to your impulses.

Not what I expected. Except, it was like he'd pushed some kind of button in my mind, because before I had even fully processed what I was even asking, I'd ripped off my eyepatch and stormed to the door. Throwing it open with a dramatic swing of my arm, I murmured darkly into the depths of the apartment we shared in one of the many upscale suburbs of Melbourne.

"Sebastian, this is an order: come and fuck me in your demon form." _Before I realise what that means and change my mind._

The familiar burn in my eye was accompanied by a faint ding from my forgotten computer. Deciding the bedroom was just too far away (it wasn't), I stroke back over toward my desk and pushed everything that wasn't my computer to the floor with a sweep of my arm. Moving back around to the front of my desk, I watched the open door with a sense of dread and thrill. Wanting to be ready, in case Sebastian wanted to find some way out of it, I painstakingly pulled my sweater over my head and shimmied off my pants so I was standing in the middle of my study naked. The cool air from the air-conditioner in the ceiling caressed my skin and made me shiver, raising gooseflesh along my arms and legs.

Feeling the familiar pulse of energy as I focused, I reached out towards it in my mind, touching it and tasting it. The power I had accumulated over the many years of eating corrupted human souls. It was dark and viscous, the power, and if it'd had a taste, I imagine it would have tasted similar to a particularly bitter black forest cake. Pulling the power into me, I felt my body changing slowly. Muscles twitching slightly as they shifted, my limbs grew stronger and I started to lean forward onto the balls of my feet slightly as my centre of gravity started to change. I felt my hair lengthen, coming to brush against the bare skin of my lower back. Without I thought, I reached back and braided it loosely so it fell in a single rope down the middle of my back. The once useless bone at the base of my spine began to grow, pushing out through my skin and sprouting fur until it was an undulating tail that curled around my thighs. Atop my head, I felt the skin there stretching and pulling, reaching up to form two new ears that twitched at even the slightest of sounds. Grinning a feral grin, my incisor teeth lengthened and sharpened to points that pinched my lips. New grooves on my tongue formed, and scraped against the roof of my mouth. Finally, with a rough breath I felt the bones of my fingers changing slightly, and my black fingernails tingled as they formed points at the ends of each of my fingers.

My demon body felt strong and supple, reacting to every movement of the air with a twitch of muscle. The long, dark tail sprouting from my spine twisted and stretched, changing the way I balanced on my feet. Instead of resting firmly on the entire length of my feet, I leaned forward slightly, the balls of my feet taking the pressure. I could feel my blood singing in my veins, welcoming the freeing shift into my true form. I saw new colours, and tasted a million new things on the air each time I breathed in. I could hear his almost silent footsteps as he made his way down the hall.

I was ready for him.

\- STOP HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SMUT -

At the soft rustle of his clothes as he stopped on the precipice of the door, my entire body tensed excitedly (and nervously). I could feel my tail brushing up against my calves and my ears swivelled around to point toward the source of the noise. Sebastian's demon form hovered just under the surface of his skin, and I knew he could feel my nervousness. Gloveless, I could see the Faustian mark on his hand glowing dimly, reacting to both his and my change.

In the blink of an eye, his tall, naked form was across the room and against me in a harsh, crushing embrace. I could feel the strength of him, and smell whatever he'd used in the shower. It smelt of musk and sandalwood. My cheeks grew hot and I wriggled slightly, not sure if I was trying to get free or just closer to him. After spending so long dancing around each other, to feel him so close to me so suddenly was like a shock to my over-sensitive nerves. With each passing moment, I could feel the air thickening around him, clawing at us as if trying to devour the unholy power inside us both.

With significant effort, I forced my head to tilt up so I could look at him. His face had already begun to change. His features sharpened, giving his face a harsh, hardened look that was only softened by the heated gaze he directed at me. Those usually muddied carmine red eyes had bled out to reveal their true colour: a vivid, coquelicot crimson that was reminiscent of freshly spilled blood. The dark lengths of hair that fell over his face and around his head grew out even longer, coming to fall in an unkempt tumble just past his shoulders. Tentatively, I reached up a clawed hand and traced my fingers against the harsh line of his jaw. I could see the questioning look in the set of his brow. The Faustian seal of our contract burned hotly in my eye as I felt his power deepen, becoming blacker and darker than anything imaginable.

"It was an order," I said, my voice already low and husky, "but I understand if you don't want to." Looking into his eyes, I wasn't sure if I did understand; I probably didn't. I had finally come to realise just how much older Sebastian was. He had witnessed the rise and fall of empires, had watched the human world tear itself apart only to piece itself together again. He had looked into the hearts of the most rotten of men and smiled with glee. The power I had accumulated over well over one hundred years was pitifully insignificant to Sebastian's.

The worst thing was, it excited me.

Blushing furiously, and busying myself with clinging to Sebastian's wide shoulders, I began to rub up against the length of his body. Feeling his power, held so tentatively beneath the surface, I almost yowled at the sting of it. Sebastian's chest vibrated as he chuckled lowly. He traced a line from my hip to my shoulder, then came to grip my chin so he could turn my face towards his.

"You are incorrigible." I knew what he was really saying. He was saying: well, I give in, better make the best of it. I had the feeling though that he wasn't giving in as much as he was orchestrating the whole scenario to fit his own purposes. I had no problem with that as his other hand came to cup the other side of my face. We stared at each other for a moment, gauging each other warily, before he leaned our faces closer and claimed my lips with his.

Sebastian's lips were hot, hotter than they should have been, and they were insistent. He was drawing a clear line; in here, he was the master, not me. With a low growl, I bit his bottom lip lightly with my sharp incisors. Dark - too dark - blood welled at the surface of his skin. It smelt incredible. Slightly metallic, like human blood, but intensely sweeter. It smelled like dark chocolate and earth and musk and all things deliciously vile. Unable to resist, I flicked out my rough cat's tongue to lick up the little rivulet of blood from his lip. I sensed more than felt his muscles tense slightly in response to the feeling of the cat-like ridges on my tongue.

With a harsh push to my chest, I stumbled back a few steps before hitting my desk. The polished wood was cold against the skin of my ass and I glared at Sebastian briefly before focusing on his face once more. Before I had time to get comfortable, he'd already repositioned me so he was standing between my open legs and so I face was directly in front of his neck. Confused, I looked up at him only to find the sharp planes of his face had softened slightly into an almost indulgent smile. Unable to help myself, I quickly craned my neck up farther, simultaneously pulling on his long black hair, so I could kiss him roughly. I felt his chest reverberate as he hummed in appreciation.

My limbs felt weak and heavy, as if I'd tried to run a marathon without bothering to train for it. I knew from instinct that Sebastian's power was leeching mine, pulling it all into himself. I couldn't even move my lips to speak, so I reached for the link he often spoke about and tried to connect with the outermost sections of his mind.

 _Your power is sucking away mine…I don't think I'll be much fun like this_. I felt his amusement in response to the clear confusion and disappointment I'd projected _. Ass_.

Instead of replying, Sebastian tilted his head to the side, exposing the long, pale stretch of his neck. I could see the steady pulse of his carotid artery just below his pale skin and swallowed nervously. His body went absolutely still against mine, save for his hand, which gently rubbed up and down my back and occasionally roamed down to skim over my thigh. Without trying to even think about it, I let my demon impulses take over; my pupils narrowed into slits and the irises started to glow dimly.

The moment my sharp teeth pierced his skin, I felt my skin come alive once more. My nerve endings sparked like live wires and I eagerly pushed my teeth into his neck deeper to make the blood flow freely. It tasted just like it had before. Thick and viscous and delicious in the way only illicit things can be delicious. It was extremely rare - probably unheard of - for demons to share blood, even in a contractual relationship like ours. This realisation only made me gulp down his blood more eagerly.

I could feel the strength returning to my limbs and I almost immediately started to grind into Sebastian's hard body as I felt it start to change. As I drank, he gradually unleashed his demon form; his muscles hardened even further, like armour under the softness of his skin. I could feel the tiny hairs along his body lengthen ever so slightly so it made him appear like he was covered in a thin layer of soft, silvery down. His hands, gripping my hips as they grinded down into his abdomen, curled slightly as his fingernails lengthened and became talons. His body was hard and soft all at once.

Suddenly, he pulled away, dislodging me from my perch at his neck. The wound closed almost immediately. From his back, two huge black wings sprouted, growing out of what used to be his shoulder blades. Each wing was covered in inky black feathers interspersed with grey and silvery feathers that made the expanse of his wings look like a tribute to the starry night sky. With a firm flap of the long appendages that spanned just over the length of my desk, he finished his transformation and once again turned his attention to me.

His once pale pink lips had darkened slightly, as if he had been the one drinking blood and had simply forgotten to wipe it away. Never before had I seen such a startlingly powerful and _beautiful_ face. While the lines and dips of his body were all hard steel, the curves of his muscles and the familiar quirk of his lips softened him into a creature still identifiable as somewhat human-like. Each of our members pulsed between our bodies, begging to be attended to.

"Please…I - " With a look, he silenced me, and I found myself pinned underneath the vast, warm expanse of his body. With a soft huff, he pulled me right to the edge of the desk, so I was almost falling off, as his lips found their way to my sensitive collarbone. Wrapping my legs around his hips, I mewled keenly and scrabbled my hands to find any part of his body to hold onto. Sebastian reached between us with a single, talon-tipped hand to start pumping my cock and my body bowed off the desk slightly in response. I scratched along his back before my fingers found purchase in the fine, downy feathers at the base of his wings. Sebastian growled lowly in the back of his throat, both an encouragement and a warning.

Sebastian's lips explored along the line of my collarbone and up each side of my neck slowly before they started to move further down my chest. His hand still leisurely pumped away at my straining cock and I grit my teeth against the sweet, torturous pleasure. As his lips passed the juncture where the flesh of my shoulder met my neck, Sebastian opened his mouth with a light hiss and bit down harshly, tearing into my pale skin for a second. I felt my warm blood on his lips as he trailed them to the other side of my neck, where he did the same. This time he drank a few sips of my blood and at the pull of his lips, I moaned loudly.

"You're so vocal tonight…you sound as if you're singing to me…" Sebastian murmured hotly into my ear, sounding somewhat amused. After quickly nipping and licking the lobe, he moved down to my chest, where he gently latched onto one of my nipples with his teeth. I arched into his mouth, the pain and the pleasure too much for my non-existent self-control. Without my noticing, his spare hand reached up and buried into my hair. Almost in time with the movement of his other hand on my dick, Sebastian stroked and tugged at each of the ears perched on my head and I felt like I would stop breathing.

Removing my hands from the base of his wings, I roughly pried Sebastian's face away from my chest and up to my face. My lips shot out to meet his and I relished the taste of his mouth mixed with the unfamiliar taste of my own blood. He was everywhere, I was drowning in him just as much as I was breathing him in. I pushed my tongue past his lips and into his mouth, where I played with him and tasted him. He devoured me in return. Like a ravenous animal, Sebastian kissed me with his lips and his tongue and his teeth. After a particularly strong stroke of his hand, I groaned loudly into his mouth and he kissed along my jaw to reward me.

Hid hands disappeared for a moment and he firmly gripped my torso as he pulled me from my seat atop the desk so I was kneeling at his feet. I shot a glare up at him at his less than delicate handling of me, before my eyes came to rest on what was quite possibly my favourite part of his anatomy. At the junction of his muscled thighs, his large, pulsing cock bobbed almost encouragingly. Seeing a drip of white from the tip, I darted my tongue out to taste him for the first time in what had seemed like years.

"Ahh - " He sighed as I took the head into my small mouth, minding the tender skin near my sharp teeth. It was saltier than his blood, but not as bitter. I laved my tongue over the veiny underside of his shaft, before pulling up to kiss and lick at the top, paying extra attention to the sensitive place underneath where the thick vein met the head. I thought briefly back to the first time I'd tried pleasuring Sebastian with my mouth and blushed from my neck to my ears at the hot words of encouragement he'd murmured to me.

As if reading my mind, Sebastian tangled his hands in my hair and growled lowly, "You've gotten so good at this Ciel…" Seeing him come undone like that was the only encouragement I really needed. Hearing the odd, not-quite-human sounds coming from his mouth as I bobbed my head up and down eagerly pushed me on. Sebastian, thankfully, lost all sense of propriety whenever we took to pleasuring each other. With a slight smile on my lips, I drew my tongue mercilessly around the head of his cock, and he pulled at my hair as he groaned lowly. "Come here."

Just as he did, I knew an order when I heard one. With a final, lingering lick to his cock I allowed Sebastian to pull me to my feet again. My tail waved around behind me before wrapping around Sebastian's leg, teasing the skin with the soft fur. He pulled me roughly to him and crushed our lips together for a short, bruising kiss before looking quickly around the room. Devious smile growing, his eyes settled on the floor to ceiling windows behind my desk and I knew exactly what he was planning.

Grabbing me with one strong arm around my waist, Sebastian pulled me up against his torso so he was carrying me. Enjoying the closeness, I wrapped my legs around him and delighted in the feeling of my cock against the soft, down covered skin of his abdomen. In an oddly tender gesture, he wrapped his speckled wings around us, creating a new universe that only we inhabited for just a moment as he carried me toward the window. Busying myself with kissing every available section of his skin I could reach, I didn't see much less sense the devious look that came over his face; not quite a smile, not quite a frown.

The short moment over, Sebastian unfurled his wings and twisted my body in his arms so my back was against the soft hardness of his chest. I sensed his growing impatience as my own, panting as he gripped my legs so hard that his talons pierced the tender flesh. With an eerily inhuman growl, Sebastian gripped my legs just above my bent knees and leant forward slightly so my torso rested against the glass. I shivered slightly, at the chill of the glass against my hot skin and the sudden strange feeling of people watching me. With the way he held me, my entire body was on display and I couldn't resist struggling against his grip as a burning embarrassment clawed at my insides. Feeling my face heat up, seeing my half-lidded eyes and the intoxicated gleam in my eyes, I couldn't help but turn my face away.

"No Ciel," Sebastian ordered me, nipping lightly at the shell of my ear as he rubbed his cock teasingly against my entrance. "Look." I kept my eyes firmly planted on the ground. "Still so shy and innocent after all these years…" his voice was contemplative as I felt his free hand snake down to play with my balls. "Look Ciel. Look at how turned on you are. Watch me as I fuck you like this." He drew a fingernail up the inside of my thigh, hard enough to draw a tiny trickle of blood. Shuddering at the intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure, I slowly drew my eyes up to see my face as Sebastian plunged into me suddenly.

I screamed out, more in shock than in pain, as I felt his girth stretch me for the first time in years. A contented rumble came from deep in Sebastian's chest as his eyes locked with mine in the reflection of the window. His eyes were that same, devilish shade of crimson and they burned with a hunger I was only just beginning to really understand. With a feral grin, he thrusted into me and bit down into my neck again, where he'd bitten me before. I screamed, pushing my feet against the glass just to feel more of him. After taking a sip or two of my blood, he smacked his lips together crudely and groaned into my shoulder. I could feel every inch of him moving inside me, stretching and violating me in a way only a demon could ever be capable.

Lost in my pleasure, I'd started to squeeze my eyes shut. Mouth hanging open lewdly and my hands pushing against the fogging glass, I listened to the sound of skin against skin. Sebastian was placing almost sloppy, open-mouthed kisses up and down my neck, before he stopped and focused on the sensitive skin around my ear. Sucking softly on the skin just behind where the shell of my ear met my hairline, Sebastian hummed disapprovingly.

"I told you to watch, Ciel." I fluttered my eyes open, coming face to face with the lascivious display reflected in the window. One of the hands Sebastian had held one of my legs with had moved away to better prospects, leaving me standing precariously on one foot while his other hand gripped my other leg tightly. Without my noticing, Sebastian had moved back slightly, so my torso was perpendicular to the floor with him pushing roughly into me from behind. With each of his thrusts, I was forced toward the glass and had to push back with both of my hands to keep from smashing my face against the cold surface.

On a particularly hard thrust, Sebastian changed the angle of his hips and I threw my head back, moaning loudly in response. Seeing his devious smile, I answered with a feral, sharp-toothed grin in response that collapsed into a slack expression of pleasure after he thrusted into me again. His hand tightened on my member and I felt my entire body start to shake slightly, my tail reaching up to tickle teasingly at Sebastian's nipples. As he paused to grind into me for a moment, I felt his cock twitch and I moaned my approval.

"Hah…so…close…aahhh…" With each strong thrust of his hips, my breath was forced out of me in whoosh. Increasing his speed, Sebastian leant over so his face appeared just next to mine in the reflection on the glass. _So close._ "Se - bas - tian - god - want - you - so - much…" I whined with each punishing thrust and pushed back with even more force than before, barely able to regulate my demon strength enough to stop myself from breaking the glass.

"Ciel…Ciel…" His eyes locked with mine in the reflection, and I felt like I would melt from the heat just in his gaze. "Ciel…come for me, Ciel." I was undone. Pushing back into him one last time, I came harshly into his hand, muscles quivering uncontrollably. My insides were alight with fire, pulsing violently with my orgasm. Feeling the added heat of Sebastian's cum coating my insides and trickling down my thighs, I sighed softly, feeling simultaneously tired as all hell and more alive than I'd ever been.

Leaning against my back without putting too much of his weight on me, Sebastian folded his midnight wings around us once more. The dark cocoon of feathers gave us our own private universe and I wanted to stay like that for the rest of our eternity bound to one another. With my tail pressed uncomfortably in between our slick torsos though, I began to shift after a minute. Feeling the wriggling appendage, Sebastian finally stood up and eased himself out of me, leaving me feeling cold and empty.

Seeing the look on my face, Sebastian half-changed back into his human form, his wings remaining folded in against his back. Smiling softly at me, he rolled his eyes and walked over so he could sweep my trembling legs out from under me to carry me in his arms. Too tired to move even a muscle, I snuggled into the warm smoothness of his skin, not sure whether I preferred it over the soft, feathery down of his demon form.

"Why hadn't we done that before?" I mumbled sleepily, idly stroking Sebastian's chest with a finger. He chuckled softly, the sound rumbling in his chest. Looking down briefly to check if I was comfortable, he started to walk toward the door.

He shrugged, "You never asked."

"I - " Shock overcame me. Of course I hadn't asked! I remember on more than one occasion asking to see his demon form after he'd promised to fuck me in it, but I hadn't actually _asked._

 _Maybe I really am just as dumb as he says I am…_

On the threshold of the room, Sebastian suddenly seemed to remember something. "Did you leave your computer on?" With significant effort, I turned my head slightly and just barely caught sight of the faint blue glow my still active computer screen cast against the wall.

"I did." I felt so tired and satisfied that I barely even had the energy to open my mouth. Demon or not, the heaviness that came post coitus never quite left me. _Still a teenager's body, afterall_ , Sebastian liked to remind me.

Rather than continuing out toward my bedroom, where I was determined I would sleep for an hour or two before round two (and three and four and seven and for the rest of eternity), Sebastian turned back into the room and strode purposefully toward my desk. On the left of the room, it faced a bookshelf that took up the entire right-side wall, and two cushy red armchairs separated by a sturdy wooden coffee table.

Pouting slightly, I reached up and clung to his neck, hoping whatever it was he wanted on my computer could wait until I'd rested for a while. "Sebastian, can't this wait?" The long strands of his black hair tickled my cheek as he shook his heads silently. I sighed heavily, "Okay, well then can't you just leave me on the armchair and bring the computer here?" The cool, unforgiving leather of my desk chair looked like it would be less than comfortable for me after…well, you know.

Sebastian set me down in one of the chairs, and with a cheeky smile playing around the edges of his lips, he strode a few paces to collect my laptop from its perch. With a growing sense of suspicion, I shifted slightly in the chair so my still present tail could dangle listlessly over the arm alongside my legs. Seeing an unkempt section of fur, I unthinkingly brought my tail up to my mouth and smoothed out the kink with my tongue. Sebastian giggled, I swear to god.

"I will never get over the good luck I had in having you for a master, especially seeing your demon form." To anyone else, he probably would have sounded baleful and irritatingly sarcastic, but I knew from the appreciative gleam in his dark red eyes that he was telling the truth. Not to mention the simple truth he reminded me of time and time again: he would never lie to me.

Handing me the laptop, I set it in my lap without looking at the screen. Rather hastily, Sebastian retreated to the door, an almost mischievous smile inching its way onto his lips. Quirking an eyebrow, he leaned against the doorframe. "Aren't you going to check your messages?" _What are you up to?_

Narrowing my eyes at him for a moment, I contemplated just leaving the laptop and ordering Sebastian to fuck me on every available surface within 50 metres. Curiosity getting the better of me, I gave him a last lingering look before turning my attention to the still open chat I'd abandoned in favour of a much more enjoyable pastime. There, at the bottom of the screen, were two extra messages from Sebastian I hadn't read before I'd ordered him to my study. He must have sent it just after I'd gotten up from my desk. I fought the ferine grin pulling at my lips to no avail.

 **S &Michaelis: **It's about time you ask me.

 **S &Michaelis: **With pleasure, my Ciel.

"Sebastian…" I was chasing him to my room, teeth bared, before I'd even had time to think.

 _Cocky bastard._

* * *

So...that happened. I wasn't planning to make it that long, honestly...I've written a couple of one-shots before though and a critique I always got was that I needed to flesh out my fics more, especially when it came to smut. As I am now, I don't think I'm very good at writing smut (although you can be the judge of that), so hopefully by writing more fics like this I'll improve! Speaking of improvement, let me know what you thought so I can write something better next time! Also, I'd love to know if anyone actually wants me to write more one-shots like this one, incorporating some kind of messaging/sexting in it. I've already got a few ideas...

Anyway, thank you for reading this here fic! Until next time, adieu! :)


End file.
